


Elephant's Poo

by Treatyousweater



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treatyousweater/pseuds/Treatyousweater
Summary: Youtubers AU





	1. Chapter 1

“你知道Eva也会在那里的，对吧？”Isak说，“说真的，Jonas，如果你真的去了，你一定会尴尬到想用啤酒把自己淹死的。”  
“连Noora都会去，”Jonas拉着Isak的胳膊把他向门口拽，“她才刚和William分手几个月，她都不会觉得尴尬。而且我难道要因为和Eva分开了就要躲着她吗？你是不是忘了我每天上课都会见到她？”  
“那不一样，”Isak梗着脖子，“他们分手是因为Noora喜欢女生，你和Eva又不是——”  
“而且Chris也会在那里，”Jonas成功把他拉出了公寓，“我们只是一起玩个游戏，Isak，你不能总是在房间里发霉！”  
“Chris也会去？”Isak惊恐地说，“她会强奸我的！”  
“是男的那个，”Jonas拍着他的背说。  
Isak假装很不情愿地跟着Jonas去了William的家。

Isak是个Youtuber。  
Isak不是个全职Youtuber。他是Nissen二年级的学生，因为一次不经意间闯进WIlliam和Chris的YouTube视频而在社交网站上收获了不少粉丝。Isak和Jonas混进了三年级的William和Chris以及他们的一大群朋友们办的派对里，而Isak用舌头勾搭一年级女生的样子被William的摄像机完完整整地记录了下来传到了YouTube。Isak和浴缸里的Jonas，还有他的其他朋友们就这样成为了高中生社交圈的焦点。  
“我希望你像亲Emma那样亲我，”一个头像是光头Halsey的女孩在Isak的Instagram里留言。  
Isak才不想亲她。他谁都不想亲，他当时亲Emma只是因为Magnus说了一句“操，Isak，你要用眼睛把Chris扒光了”，而他不想让别人觉得他是个同性恋。所以他可能也不是谁都不想亲，如果Chris愿意让他亲的话，他当然是会去亲的。  
当然是“男的那个”Chris。Eva有个叫Chris的女性朋友，她每次看Isak的眼神就像Isak在没人注意到的时候看Chris的眼神那样。Isak一年级的时候躲了她整整一年，而后者在自己的频道里愤愤不平地说“喂，我用了一年都没勾搭到Isak，他是瞎了还是干脆是个小基佬啊？”

Isak开始在他的频道上传他和朋友们的搞怪视频。大多数是恶作剧，他总是能捉弄到Magnus。Jonas的频道性质和他的差不多，他们俩经常一起做合作视频。Isak用这些视频赚来的钱交房租。他有一个烦人的基佬房东，总是气势汹汹地威胁他如果他不按时交房租就要打他的小屁股。  
Isak才不想让别人打他的屁股。就连Chris也不能。  
当然是男的那个Chris。

总而言之，Isak在去William家的路上，而Jonas一脸八卦地问他“你觉得William和Chris像不像一对”。  
Isak差点把喉咙里的咖啡喷出来。“怎么可能？”他说，“你难道没撞见过他们在派对上和女孩们接吻吗？”  
“你也在派对上和女孩接吻，”Jonas说，“可是你还是喜欢Chris。”  
“我不喜欢Chris！”Isak说，“我怎么会喜欢Chris？”  
全校都知道Isak喜欢Chris。Jonas的第二频道上传了一个Isak喝多了爬到Chris大腿上的视频，而Isak如果真的对他朋友们的、以及他自己频道上点心，就会看到那个视频，也会发现他只关注了Chris和Jonas两个人。  
全世界都知道Isak喜欢Chris。只有Isak自己不知道。

Isak发现William家里有六个人。William和Noora，Jonas和Eva，还有他和Chris。Isak几乎要笑出声了，他终于觉得自己不是最尴尬的一个人了。房间里坐着两对前情侣和一对疑似情侣，然后他们要分组来做ASMR挑战。  
Isak很快就笑不出来了。他幸灾乐祸地看着Noora和William抽到同一组，而Jonas和Eva抽到同一组，才意识到和他一起做ASMR的人是Chris。


	2. Chapter 2

“我们干嘛要分组来玩？”Isak问，“这是个合作视频，我们六个人难道不应该一起出现在镜头里吗？”  
“是五个人，”Eva纠正他，“和你一组的那个人要在房间里来制造那些声音，而我们其他四个人要在外面盯着你。”  
Isak真的要哭出声了。为什么偏偏是他和Chris一组呢？他们之后还要录一个视频给Jonas的频道，还有他自己的，他怎么可能一直和Chris待在一起？女孩们肯定会看出来他喜欢Chris的。  
Isak被Jonas和Chris夹在中间看着William戴上耳机。Noora肯定是在另一个房间里对着话筒做了些什么William绝对不会让其他人听到的事，因为William的脸飞速涨红起来，然后Chris在Isak身边笑到发抖。  
“我们得把这段剪掉，”Chris说，“天哪，William——”  
William拍在Chris脑袋上的巴掌让他成功地住了嘴。

Isak开始紧张了。排在他之前的两对前情侣的表现让他对之后的活动格外担忧。Chris已经到另一个房间里去了，而其他人看着Isak的方式就像他们都在等着看他的笑话一样。  
“Chris会让你高/潮的，”Eva毫不留情地说，“他最擅长勾搭别人了，Isak，他说不定用一张纸就能让你爽上天。”  
Isak把她推到了一边。他才不要离这些女孩太近，她们总想着让Chris爱上Isak。  
那个声音真的很让人舒服，Isak猜不到Chris是怎么做到的，他也许只是用手指轻轻划了一下话筒。接下来也许是Chris在另一边吃东西，那也许是一粒樱桃，Isak记得他之前在那张桌子上看到一碟樱桃。  
Isak硬了。光是听着Chris品尝一粒樱桃、想象他在另一个房间里的样子他就硬了。他不露痕迹地在William和Jonas中间叉开腿，暗自庆幸没人发现他的特殊生理反应。  
“Isak，”他被耳机里面Chris的声音吓了一跳，那感觉起来就像Chris在对着他的耳朵说悄悄话一样，“你有非常、非常好看的绿眼睛。”  
Isak不知道他发出了什么声音。现在所有人都在看着他了，他只想把自己淹死在William的枕头堆里。然而让他变成现在这样的罪魁祸首还在对着他的耳朵喋喋不休。  
“你有非常好看的绿眼睛，”Chris重复了一遍，“还有漂亮的金发，我喜欢它们卷起来的样子，你走路的时候它们翘起来显得格外可爱，还有适合亲吻的嘴唇——”  
Isak要尖叫了。  
Isak没有尖叫。他把耳机摘下来了。  
“Chris赢了，”Noora站起来伸了个懒腰，“从最开始他就赢定了，对吧？”  
Eva表示赞同，而Jonas一脸困惑地看着Isak。Isak知道William在想什么，所以他逃到了浴室里。非常幸运的是，他关上浴室的门五秒之后，才听到Chris和William说话的声音。

把自己关在浴室里一点用也没有。Isak脑子里全是几分钟前Chris对他说的话，Chris低沉的声音和他的语气。Isak完完全全被他撩拨起来了，Chris说那些话的时候就像下一秒他要把Isak推倒在床上和他进行疯狂的体液交换活动一样。他怎么可能坐在那里听着Chris的声音假装什么都没有发生？  
Isak决定采取行动。  
“我们得把刚才那一段剪掉，”Isak告诉William，“也许我们能过一会儿重来一次？”  
“你不能作弊，Isak，”William说，“而且这是Chris频道的视频，就算是为了面子好看，我们也得让他赢，对吧？”  
“我才没有作弊！”Isak辩解着，“我是第一次玩这个，我甚至——”  
“我们的小处男是个不服输的失败者，”Chris对着镜头说，“他因为他的第一次有点不尽人意就要缠着我再来一次——”  
Isak脸红了。他扑过去试图让Chris闭嘴，但是整个人都压在了Chris身上，这可对他刚刚缓解的生理反应没有任何好处。他像触电一样从Chris的胸口跳起来了。  
“我十七岁了，”Isak说，“世界上没有一个男孩在十七岁的时候还是处男！”  
“我可不信，”Chris挑起半根眉毛，“我比你还要大上两岁，可是我还是个处男呢。”  
William和Eva笑得像是他们准备待会肺咳出去。  
“你是处男？”Isak问，他完完全全忘了他们正在录视频。  
“差不多吧，”Chris说。  
William把自己扔到了沙发下面，Eva倒在了他身上。

他们还要录很多很多的视频，之后还要一起剪辑，William提议让他们留宿的时候没有一个人反对。  
Noora和Eva睡在了William的床上，而其他的男孩们把自己塞在William家里的各个角落里休息。  
Isak当然没有告诉Jonas他的黑眼圈不是因为暖气太好，而是因为半夜里偷偷溜进他毯子里还吻了他耳朵、给他讲了睡前故事的Chris。


	3. Chapter 3

Isak半梦半醒的时候可能踢到了Jonas的脸，他醒来的时候看到了Chris的背影，他不知道Chris半夜三更在浴室里做什么。  
“睡不着吗？”Chris问他。  
“不是，”他说，“我已经睡过一觉了，只是刚刚醒。”  
“我今天不该那么做，”Chris在他身边躺下，“我知道你不太喜欢像我们一样在镜头前什么都说，毕竟你还是个小处男，对吧？”  
“我不是！”Isak压低声音对着Chris吼。  
“我们都知道你是，”Chris说，“但是我没有骗你，你真的有很漂亮的绿眼睛。”  
Isak脸红了。他有点庆幸房间里很黑，他可以肆无忌惮地脸红，还可以肆无忌惮地在Chris和他说话的时候把手伸到内裤里去。他翻了个身。  
“睡吧，”Chris说，“明天我们还要录几个视频，你不会想用Eva的遮瑕膏遮你的黑眼圈的。”  
但是Chris没离开。他的胳膊从Isak背后伸过来，而Isak像个小调羹一样窝在Chris怀里，脑袋枕着他的胳膊。  
“你真的要这么做吗？”Isak小声问，“这样你的胳膊明天会很痛的。”  
“不会的，”Chris说，“而且你也觉得这样很舒服，对吧？”  
“很舒服，”Isak承认，但是他在Chris怀里一动也不敢动，就像一只僵住的小龙虾。  
“那就睡吧，”Chris在他的耳朵边吹气，然后吻了他的耳朵，“要我给你讲个睡前故事吗？”  
“不要，”Isak僵硬着，“我又不是小孩子。”  
“你就是，”Chris说，“你还是个宝宝呢，从前有个叫Isak的小宝贝，他有世界上最可爱的绿眼睛和金色卷发——”  
Isak在毯子下面踢了Chris一脚。

Isak几乎没睡着。他不停地睡着又醒来，他一开始不明白他为什么总是醒来，后来他发现他只是在梦里害怕他真正醒来的时候Chris已经离开他了。  
但是Chris没有。他的呼吸温柔又均匀地洒在Isak的后背上，而Isak枕着他的胳膊也真的非常舒服。

“你们俩真可爱，”Isak睁开眼睛的时候William正在拉窗帘，而他还团在Chris的怀里，“我们准备今天做boyfriend tag的视频，看来你们俩终于可以参加了？”  
Jonas还没醒。“我没有男朋友！”Isak说，“Chris可能是觉得房间里太冷了——”  
William皮笑肉不笑地走开了。

Isak小心地推醒Chris。  
“早上好啊宝贝，”Chris在他的脸上印了一个吻，“晚上睡得好吗？”  
“你为什么要这样做？”Isak问，“你之前不是有女朋友吗？”  
“也许是因为我不想再做处男了？”Chris说，“来个玩笑啦，我真的很喜欢你，Isak。”  
“你才不会喜欢我！”Isak推开黏在他身上的男孩，“是我让你和你女朋友分手的！”  
“那说明你也很喜欢我，”Chris像块磁铁一样吸回Isak身上，“这样正好，我们可以成为非常般配的一对，对吧？”  
“我们才不是一对！”  
“你和谁不是一对？”Jonas迷迷糊糊地问。


	4. Chapter 4

他们没做boyfriend tag。Eva觉得房间里男孩们的味道有点臭，而她去开窗户的时候被鼻子紧贴在窗户上的Magnus吓了一跳。  
“我给你们买了瑜伽服来，”Magnus说，“还有这个瑜伽球——我相当确定我一个人没法把它吹起来。”  
“谢谢，”Chris说，“不过Magnus，你知道瑜伽球得用打气筒打气的，对吧？”  
Isak笑出了声。他最喜欢干的事情就是黑Magnus，现在看到他喜欢的人嘲讽Magnus，他感觉还挺有趣的。

“很明显这得一个男生和一个女生一起做，”Isak说，“图片里都是一个男生和一个女生。”  
“随便谁和谁都能做，”Magnus说，“如果没人愿意和我一组的话我来给这个球吹气就好了。”  
“是打气，”Isak纠正他，“而且你甚至都不是Youtuber，谁都不会和你一起做。”  
“我的Twitter粉丝数有三千呢！”Magnus气愤地说，“这么庞大的粉丝数量，我如果现在开YouTube频道的话，订阅数三天就能超过你的！”  
“你真可悲，”Isak摇着头，“你Twitter上有粉丝完全是因为我和Jonas在我们所有整到你的视频里都写了你的用户名。”  
“不是所有的，”Chris突然说，“你把他钥匙冻在冰箱里的那次就没有圈他，你说要等他发现以后再告诉他。”  
“真的吗？”Isak半信半疑地低下头查看他的手机，而Chris趁机坐到了他身边，“哇，真的没有——”  
“什么？”Magnus难以置信地说，“你居然把我的钥匙冻在冰箱里？”  
Magnus朝Isak扔了个枕头，但是Chris帮他挡掉了。

当Jonas爬到William背上的时候Isak把眼泪都笑出来了，他身边的Chris也没好到哪去，Isak着迷地看着他笑得弯弯的眼睛。  
“你们得小声点，”Magnus打着气没好气地说，“等视频录好你们就会发现只能听到你们俩的笑声。”  
“你听起来就像我奶奶，”Isak说，“需要我们帮你买一团毛线来织吗？”  
“他会搞砸的，”Chris说，“但是你就很适合织毛衣，Isak。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你看起来就像那种会织着毛衣等男朋友下班的男孩，”Chris说，“又甜蜜又漂亮，还会给他做好晚饭。”  
“我才不会织毛衣！织毛衣是女孩子——和Magnus这样的人才会做的！”Isak的脸涨得通红，“而且我才不会喜欢男生：”  
“但是你喜欢我，”Chris挑眉，“你真可爱，Isak。”  
Isak把先前的那个枕头，就是他一直抱在怀里的那个，恶狠狠地按在了Chris脸上。  
“我要吐了，”Isak听见William在瑜伽垫上说。

等Noora和Eva做完瑜伽挑战的时候已经是下午了。“我们能吃晚饭了吗？”Magnus问，“我给你们干了一天的苦力，我快要饿死了。”  
“你得再坚持几分钟，”Eva说，“Isak和Chris还没做呢。”  
“我们为什么要做这个？”Isak说，“我们俩差不多高！这里面每张图片里男生和女生的身高差都那么大，我们俩怎么可能做得来这个？”  
“Isak，”Jonas说，“你忘了我们要把这个视频传到你的频道上去吗？你怎么可能把一个自己根本没出镜的视频发上去？”  
Isak试图用沙发垫淹死自己。“我们吃完晚饭再做吧，可以吗？”他哀求着，“Magnus都快要饿死了——”  
“我们可以点披萨，”Magnus兴奋地说，“披萨是最棒的！”

Isak在晚饭时间无数次想要用披萨边勒死自己，或者是用橄榄噎死自己，但是他失败了。他知道瑜伽挑战看起来有多亲密——他和Chris得紧紧贴在一起，光是想想那个场景他就浑身发烫。  
“Isak和Chris一样高，”Magnus说，“如果一个人要把另一个人举起来怎么办呢？”  
“Chris很壮的，”William告诉他，“他可以做下面那个。”  
“你说得像是在暗示Chris是个0，”Eva指出。  
“显然不是，”William说，“很明显他是个1。相信我，Chris对寻找前列（）腺格外在行。”  
William躲掉了Chris向他喷射的番茄酱。

“没有身高差太难做这个了，”Chris说，“能给我们挑几个简单点的动作吗？”  
“没问题，”Noora说，“但是你们得保持更长时间。十秒钟怎么样？”  
“十五秒吧，”William说，“这样才公平一些。”  
最开始事情的进展还算顺利。Isak有点出汗，也许是因为房间有点热，也有可能是因为Chris紧紧握着他的腰的有力大手。他有点因为那个分心，然后他在倒立着靠近Chris的过程中摔了下来。  
那其实一点都不通，但是Chris马上就神情紧张地把他扶起来，问他摔得痛不痛。  
“呃，”Isak说，“还好？”  
“Isak有点累了，”Chris对其他人说，“我们再做两组就结束。”

“这要怎么做？”Isak简直没法相信他自己的眼睛，“他们是在接吻吗？”

  
  


“那只是一组最简单的瑜伽动作，”Eva毫不留情地说，“而且Chris能把你举起来的，你有什么可担心的呢？”  
Isak确实没有什么可担心的。直到Chris用脚顶上他的大腿，抓紧他的手让他慢慢沉下身子之前他一直都不担心。  
但是现在不一样了。他的前臂逐渐贴上Chris的，他甚至能感受到那里绷紧的肌肉，而他的脸马上就要贴上Chris的了，Chris紧紧盯着他，他的脸一定红透了。  
“你真漂亮，”Chris侧过头在Isak耳边轻声说，“我的漂亮宝贝。”  
Isak浑身发软。Chris努力支撑着他不让他掉下来，但是他完全已经一点力气都没有了。如果他现在掉下去，他的嘴唇就会直挺挺地砸在Chris的嘴唇上，那太糟糕了。  
Isak度过了他生命中最漫长也是最短暂的十五秒。

“这他妈是啥？”Isak梗着脖子说，“这看起来就像个性/爱姿势！”  
“那只是个瑜伽动作，”William告诉他，“而且我们给你挑了最简单的一个，你几乎只需要躺在那儿就行了。”  
Isak不情愿地躺下来，用手把自己撑起来，然后分开大腿，让跪立着的Chris把他的腿盘在自己腰上。  
那看起来完完全全就像一个性/爱姿势。

  
  
这个动作让Isak和Chris的胯部完完全全地紧贴在一起，Isak因为紧张而有点发抖，而那看起来就像他在贴着Chris的性/器磨蹭一样。Isak非常努力地让自己保持稳定，同时不让自己和Chris的特殊部位贴得太紧。但是Chris贴着他硬了，Isak清清楚楚地感受到了那个，而且他自己的情况也不容乐观。他的姿势让他没法看到Chris的表情，但是他知道Chris在他上方呼吸加快了。他不动声色地轻轻挪了挪位置，让Chris的手臂挡住他们俩的勃/起。  
Chris把他放下来的时候Isak觉得过了像是有半个世纪那么长。他倒在地上，翻了个身背对着他的朋友们，然后大口大口地喘着粗气，等着他的欲望平息下来。  
“Eva？”Isak听到Chris在他身后问女孩们，“今天晚上能把你们的床借给我吗？”


End file.
